Green Eyes
by NachiCullen
Summary: "Este mundo es para vivos, no para muertos, Bella" podría decir que me dolían las inyecciones y me ardían las cortadas, que sufría el despertar y saber que todo fue un sueño y, aún así, nada era comparado. "La chica de tus poemas, Edward, has que al menos me parezca a ella" Porque vivir solo es un paseo, no hay nada más placentero que la muerte. -OoC, AU, AH


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y su casa editorial. La trama es mía, por lo tanto, no permito la copia del contenido sin mi autorización —solo por seguridad ;)

**Summary:** _"Este mundo es para vivos, no para muertos, Bella_" podría decir que me dolían las inyecciones y me ardían las cortadas, que sufría el despertar y saber que todo fue un sueño y, aún así, nada era comparado. _"La chica de tus poemas, Edward, has que al menos me parezca a ella"_ Porque vivir solo es un paseo, no hay nada más placentero que la muerte.

**N/A: **les recomiendo escuchar** Black Star, **de Avril Lavigne**.** Espero que les guste el corto… ¡nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capitulo beteado por mi bella **Kiki D' Cullen Pattinson.**

* * *

**Green Eyes **

"**Black Star"**

Esto definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. El baile acababa de llegar a su fin y ella aun seguía vestida como una princesa esperando a su consorte.

_«Consorte para una sola pieza de baile…»_ Rió irónicamente ¡Quién lo diría! La niña menos favorecida del colegio, aquella rara que gritaba a cada cinco minutos sin tener motivo alguno, no paraba de zapatear nerviosamente el blanco piso de baldosas mientras miraba su viejo reloj de mano intentando saber si era un sueño el que él la hubiese invitado y aun no llegara a su encuentro

Se veía hermosa bajo las luces tenues de la pista, parecía un ángel a pesar de que su imagen, a plena luz del día, era completamente el de otra chica. _Holes Inside_ de Joe Brooks sonaba como música de fondo. Tenía que admitir que no era su estilo. La temática del baile había sido escogida a petición de público, por esa razón todos habían ido en sus mejores galas, envueltos con hermosos vestidos de doncellas del siglo XVI y máscaras que decían una y mil palabras sobre sus portadores.

La de ella era negra y su significado era algo más que obvio.

Miró alrededor de la pista de baile, no había casi nadie. Solo algunos cursis que se palpaban y bailaban en algo que no era tan difícil de confundir con un _porno en la pista_.

Estaba cansada de estar esperando, estaba cansada de vivir haciendo cola por alguien que ni siquiera se fijaba en ella.

¡¿Pero qué diablos podía esperar alguien como ella?!

Ella no era guapa, ella no era rica, no tenía un montón de seguidores o una cantidad incontable de amigas. Ella era… solo ella. No tenía a nadie en su vida. Aquello que ella calificaba como vida, solo estaba conformado por dos personas esperándola en algo muy lejano a lo que se llamaría hogar; alguien dispuesto a golpearla y otro solo para ignorarla a menos que trajese algo para sufragar sus vicios.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos que rodeaba el gimnasio, sin tener idea alguna de lo que ahí encontraría.

—Alec, hazlo… solo hazlo, bebé… —los gemidos de una mujer rubia inundaban el pasillo. El chico de cabello marrón oscuro empujaba de manera casi frenética sus caderas contra la de la rubia que en otros tiempos se había hecho llamar Jane. Ahora era solo una perra en celo.

Solo unas cuantas frases ininteligibles bastaron para hacerla reaccionar, o al menos algo parecido. Sus manos apretaron fieramente el pequeño bolso de lentejuelas que tanto le había costado escoger con ayuda de una chica de su clase de Trigonometría. Un desesperante y enloquecedor _tic tac_ pareció sonar junto a su oído durante varios segundos; el silencio era corrompido por los gemidos de la pareja que parecía sonreír de manera frívola aun cuando solo hacían muecas y producían sonidos bochornosos. Su hermoso y ahora desastroso bolso cayó secamente en una charca de vómito que había a un lado del pasillo, no se había dado cuenta de donde se había detenido. La pareja siguió besándose y metiéndose mano como si no hubiese mañana.

Un gemido salió de su boca y, lamentablemente, fue escuchado antes de pronunciar una frase casi ahogada por los sollozos venideros. —Esto tiene que ser un chiste…

La grotesca imagen de Alec observándola con ojos oscuros que demuestran su grado de excitación y sus labios embarrados con restos de lápiz labial y otro tipo de maquillaje barato hacen que sienta arcadas antes de salir corriendo en medio de aquel desolado pasillo.

Su corazón latía tan rápido como le era posible, sus zapatos habían terminado desechos a mitad de camino, en la entrada ya desmantelada de aquel sombrío baile.

Se permitió observar las pequeñas ramas que retozaban entre las gazas destrozadas de su vestido gris; por un momento se lamentó el que ahora tendría una nueva deuda a su nombre, había conseguido el traje que casi no le habían dejado alquilar y que había estado observando en la vidriera de la tienda desde hacía más de un mes.

Quiso morir, pero después recordó que tenía un pacto pendiente. Por unos segundos estuvo sonriendo; pareció que Dios dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque solo duró poco mas de unos segundos. Era algo muy importante lo que le esperaba, aunque también era algo de trascendencia; no sabía cuándo sería libre o cuando caería en la trampa de otro cazador.

Todo lo que había sucedido era una pesadilla, hacía tiempo que intentaba despertar, pero seguía sin encontrar la llave de la puerta de evacuación, hacía tiempo que quería ver la vida con buenos ojos y los horrores que la rodeaban no se lo permitían.

Daba igual, sin duda alguna. Ella parecía estar en una cárcel en donde la única luz provenía de un mísero hoyo en la pared. El tiempo había hecho que dejara de soñar, esos no eran sus gozos. Ella, por lo general, prefería sentarse a disfrutar de una buena lectura bajo algún árbol en su prisión sin barrotes.

_«Vamos, Bella. No llores, ¡solo no llores!_»

Sonrió tristemente, esta vez por cuenta propia y no por Dios. Ella era víctima de bullying, era algo anémica y casi se podría decir que padecía anorexia o desnutrición, además era casi una prostituta… no podía ver todo de forma positiva como lo hacían los demás, no podía permitirse esperar algo bueno entre tanta monotonía.

A pesar de parecer imposible, ella que tanto se odiaba por hacer caso a la gente que poco se relacionaba con ella, había caído antes de darse cuenta.

No todo era lo que parecía, lo que parecía no era más que una simple ilusión enferma de un alma oscura.

* * *

**¡Iuff! ¡Tiempo sin publicar algo nuevo!**

**¡Hola mis chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ;)**

**Bueno, creo que no solo tengo que decir eso: les debo una disculpa, y una muy grande porque sé que me he perdido en estos días y no es hasta ahora que aparezco y con un nuevo monstruito en mis líneas.**

**Las últimas tres semanas he estado en exámenes y he tenido la más mala suerte que se puedan imaginar (pasando por cuellos ortopédicos, quemaduras y caídas trágicas), pero por suerte ya estoy bien. Sé que he dejado de ladito a "Mi Escritor Favorito", "Las Niñas Góticas No Cantan", el segundo capítulo que prometí en "Romántico y Sangriento…" y otros más que de seguro habrán leído. De verdad lo siento; no he corrido con suerte con la perra de mi musa y las asfixiantes clases, pero prometo retomar lo que he dejado, así que no se me desanimen que solo me faltan dos exámenes y termino el año lectivo ^^**

**Que publique esta historia tampoco es señal de que he estado de balde todo el tiempo, de hecho la tenía guardada desde hace ya varias semanas y estoy adelantando un poquito los capítulos que tengo guardados. He estado trabajando en otras historias –que pronto publicaré–, así que debo adelantar bastante las que tengo ya publicadas –que como he dicho, ya tengo algo adelantado de cada una–. Por ahí les llega mi sorpresa ;)**

**Por cierto, tengo una aclaración: **esta es una historia que escribo en tiempos libres, será corta y de capítulos cortos –que no pasan de más de tres páginas–, tendrá un poquito de drama y el título de cada capítulo es el nombre de una canción en la que se haya inspirado/basado/pensado-que-concuerda-con-el-capítulo. _¿Vale?_  
**Solo espero que les haya gustado. Avísenme si quieren que la borre/la deje o que la siga, igual no me canso de esperar a que dejen su huella, que siempre me anima a _caminar.__  
_**

**Las quiero. Nachi.**

**Gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado. _¿Me dicen que tal? (_–_solo si desean)_**


End file.
